A Rose and Dimitri Story
by Eta Carinae1
Summary: Just some interaction between Rose and Dimitri because I like to hear about it myself. Not much action but a nice story to read after reading about all of the evils of SK: Dimitri will always live on! Probably oneshot. T for language and mild fluff:


**So, first Fanfic and this will most likely stay a oneshot. I'm looking for reviews to tell me how I can improve my writing, what I should do in future stories, etc. I really just want to get better. There isn't much action, but I know I like to read about interactions between Rose and Dimitri, so, here it is.**

**Anyways, me no owny, review, flames (whatever) and also reading fanfics is more my thing, but I try.**

**Lots of love, Eta Carinae1**

* * *

Lissa and I had agreed to meet up after her and Adrian got finished with their little session on using spirit. Right now I was waiting outside the building, an hour before curfew.

"So Liss how was it?" I asked once she stepped out with Adrian behind her.

"Fine. I think I'm getting closer to being able to see people's auras."

"Hey, where you two headed?" Adrian butted in.

"Don't you have some girl waiting in your room or something?" I was hoping I would actually get alone time with Lissa right now actually. I hadn't gotten to talk to her much since the Strigoi attack due to her and Adrian _still _helping out all of the victims. That and all of the extra attention she's been getting to help deal with her depression.

"No, not really. They're all still moping around what with so many people leaving and all of the deaths and whine whine whine whine whine. It's killing me really." Of course at that moment he chose to pull out one of his Clove cigarettes.

"Anyway Liss, where _are _we headed?" I asked. I probably should know, but I've kinda been off my guard lately. Not really the makings of a great guardian, but whatever. "and Adrian, put that thing away. It's making me sick."

"To the feeders first." Lissa said, cutting off Adrian before he could make a comment. "Then I need to grab a book at the library before it closes."

We were almost there now. Luckily at this time it wasn't very crowded. I went in but I stayed seated while Lissa went over. I was waiting with Adrian.

He started looking at me. "Really, Adrian. There has to be some other girl around here that you could annoy besides me and Lissa." I really think a girl could do him some good. And me by default.

"You're the only girl for me and you know that little dhampir." Ugh, I hope Lissa finishes soon.

"You know I like someone else Adrian. And you know that you aren't going to make me stop liking him." Tonight I really wasn't in the mood for any of his little games. I think he was sober right now, but he sure wasn't acting like it. Of course, it _is_ kind of hard to tell the difference.

"Oh so you're admitting it now. About time really."

"Hey guys. I'm finished. What were you talking about?" Lissa said once she walked over.

"Rose and Dimitri." Adrian said, as if that explained everything. Lissa knew already by now. She had figured out after seeing my reaction to when Dimitri almost didn't make it after the attack. She was suspicious for a while before she finally asked me the next day and we had a long talk in her dorm room. By then Dimitri was walking around like nothing ever happened, only he was walking a lot more due to all the extra work he had to do from all so many guardian casualties. She was upset with me at first because I didn't tell her before, but she really isn't one to hold a grudge. She understood almost immediately, and now we were both on good terms with each other.

"Adrian!" I still didn't want him saying that in public though.

"What? I know she knows. That's one of the things you were going to talk about anyway, wasn't it?" Damn, he had me beat. Oh well, I wasn't about to tell him that.

"What we talk about is none of your business. How you even know is beyond me really." I mumbled the second part, although I'm pretty sure both of them heard it anyway. By now we were in the library.

"Oh Rose. You never told me. How _does _he know?" Thank you Lissa.

"Still right here ladies."

I ignored him while I helped Lissa find her book. "I honestly don't know. I told you how Victor knows, right?" Lissa nodded. "I guess he just figured out somehow too. It's kinda creepy actually."

"That _is_ creepy. I can't believe I, of all people, didn't realize sooner." I can't believe _I _was able to discuss this so easily. Oh well, you learn something new about yourself everyday…or something like that.

"It might interest you to know that we only have fifteen minutes now." Damn it, I had practically forgotten that Adrian was here. I checked the time and he was right.

"You ready Liss?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need to check this out. I hope we'll make it."

"We will." The librarian glared at us with that remark while she checked out Lissa's book. It looked like she was packing up for the night.

"You two coming?" Adrian asked from the doorway.

"Shit." Lissa stopped walking. "I think I left my bag by the shelf where I got my book."

"Oh, I know where it is. You guys stay here, I'll grab it." I told them.

"Okay, thanks Rose. And sorry."

"No problem. I'll be back in a sec." I said as I turned around and walked back. I hope we'll make it back in time.

I saw Lissa's bag exactly where I thought it was. A few minutes later I was back by the main entrance.

"Rose is right, you really should stay out of it. Besides, I think they make a cute couple." I heard Lissa say when I got back. Now we started heading back to Lissa's dorm at a faster pace than normal.

I groaned. "Aren't we done on this topic? I mean like I said, what goes on between me and him isn't any of your business." I told Adrian.

"You and who? And shouldn't you all be in your rooms right now?" A familiar voice cut in, although I was pretty sure he already knew what we were talking about.

"Speak of the devil!"

"Adrian I swear, I will hurt you." I was starting to wonder if he was better drunk.

"Lighten up, little dhampir. Like Lissa said, you two make a cute couple!" Adrian said that last part in a girly, cheerleader-type voice.

", shouldn't you be in your room right now?" Thank you Dimitri. Luckily he knew that Lissa knew about us already, and he already knew from before that Adrian knew. **(Yeah, **_**I **_**know, that **_**is**_** a lot of knews.)**

"Probably." What a fucking smartass Adrian is.

"Adrian, you have to go anyway. Please don't start anything." Lissa had an almost pleading tone of voice.

"Alright, I will, but only for the nice lady." Adrian said, referring to Lissa. "Goodbye cousin. Bye my love. Love's boyfriend." Dimitri grabbed my shoulder before I could go after Adrian. Maybe Adrian wasn't as dumb as he looked. He got away from me before I really did hurt him.

"You know that wasn't really necessary Dimitri. I do have _some _self control." Complete lie.

"Rose." He only said only one word, but that one word kept me from pursuing another lost argument. He knew me too well.

"I can't believe I never noticed." Lissa said for not the first time this night.

"Aw come on! It can't be _that _obvious. Right, Dimitri?" I looked up at him. I was currently walking in between him and Lissa, and we were almost at her dorm.

"If I know what you're talking about, then I hope not."

"I hope not either. At least not right now. Anyway, night Liss. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Rose. You gonna make it back in time?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Lissa went inside, leaving Dimitri and I alone.

"Am I going to have to help you out with that?" Dimitri asked. It was almost curfew and I probably would get in trouble without his help.

"Unless we can just teleport back, then yeah, maybe." I noticed we were taking a detour right now. "When are you off duty, and where are you taking me?" I was starting to get suspicious.

"About a half hour ago. And nowhere really. We're just taking a longer route." We came to a part of the campus where the trees started getting thicker. I saw that as my opportunity to hold Dimitri's hand, so I grabbed it. He didn't seem to mind.

"Do you think anyone did notice? About us I mean." I asked suddenly.

"For the most part, I think we're the last thing anyone saw coming. But the way I see it is graduation isn't that far off and it won't matter much longer. You're already eighteen." My birthday was earlier this week actually. It wasn't really anything special, just like I wanted it to be. Sure I got a few gifts, some of which I really wonder how they were obtained in the first place, but still nothing special.

We came out of the cover of the trees and we reluctantly let our hands go. No one was around, if they were then I'd be in it deep, but we still wanted to be careful.

"That's true. I guess now I'm magically an adult." I said after a little while.

Dimitri led me to the back and got out a key. We walked in and he went with me into my room. We were silent the whole time. He surprised me by coming into my room too.

"I think adults know to make clean their rooms." Dimitri sat on my unmade bed and I sat next to him.

"Well I think adults don't criticize each other's rooms."

"Touché." Dimitri said and put his arm around me. I felt an electric shock go through my body.

I looked into his deep dark brown eyes for a few seconds before I couldn't take it anymore. I started reaching up for a kiss before he closed the distance between us.

The kiss was deep and passionate, and before I knew it, Dimitri was taking off his light jacket. I found myself taking off my own too. I had to break the kiss to take off my shirt, and soon all of our clothes were added to the mess that was my room.

I pulled him down and we collapsed on the bed. God I loved him so much.

* * *

**(XD)**

It was amazing, although that was probably an understatement. Now I was lying in Dimitri's arms with my pajamas on. Dimitri had his clothes on, knowing that he would have to leave soon.

"No regrets?" I asked.

"Not one. Not ever."

"Good."

We lied there for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company. By now it was light outside, although you couldn't tell from in the room.

"Do you feel like I don't spend enough time with you?" Dimitri asked me, a little unexpectedly.

"Uh, I feel like we do fine given the situation. Plus we'll do even better later when can both be guardians at the Moroi Royal Court."

"I hope that'll be enough." Yikes, I didn't expect this from Dimitri of all people.

"We'll find a way to make it work. It won't be easy, but I love you."

"And I love you. I just hope that doesn't still get in the way."

"You know, most girlfriends would be offended by that remark."

"Well you're not 'most girlfriends', and you know what I mean."

I sighed. "Yes, I do. And you're right, it could be easier, but they come first, right? When has our happiness ever mattered?"

He looked at me and I could see a softness in those deep dark eyes of his. "Your happiness matters to me. Sometimes it isn't just about 'them.'"

"You wanna contradict what we've both been taught all of our lives? Besides, we need them, we wouldn't exist without them."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that we're not people too. Or do you want to contradict that?"

"No, I think I'm good." We lied there for another few minutes before Dimitri stretched and finally sat up. I yawned and he took that as his cue to leave.

"I need to go. You need to sleep, and we both need to be up and ready for training tomorrow."

"Will you be alright getting back?" I sat up too.

"Yes, I'll make it. Now get some sleep." He said in a gentle way before turning to leave.

We said nothing else and he left. I was out like a light in record time.

* * *

**The green button is asking (-look! Asking, not _telling_, big difference;) you to tell me how I can improve. Flames are welcomed, they actually probably help me more than praise. Does it show too much that I'm new to writing fanfics?**


End file.
